


your ideal date

by frorei



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: //SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS, Blind Date, College AU, F/M, I am so sorry, Selfcest, cliCHE CLICHE Y'ALL, sorry for the sucky summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frorei/pseuds/frorei
Summary: "the guy who stood you up is a dick."in which edd replaces ell's blind date.





	your ideal date

****It is 7:30, but they agreed to meet at 7:00.

Ell isn’t sure if this was because of the harsh on weather or some off-the-wall act but she thinks this is getting ridiculous. Being a character moved by whims and assurance, she doesn’t find it too difficult to express her feelings outwardly with confidence– though right now, she feels that she’s tangling herself on that trait to keep herself from crying.

She has been approached by the same waitress for at least five times, feeling the pity intensify in her every step. While Ell notes that it was nice to see her persistence, she always has to push herself to decline, giving her own ascertaining quarter that her date was just “late”. At least, that’s something she’d want to hope for.

It is now 7:45, the London rain hardens and still no sign of him.

Her friends probably think that she’s having a blast with their conversation, chatting about their common interests to bantering each other through embarrassing stories. Honestly Ell really wishes that was the current situation but instead she feels like she’s been stood up.

Her hearing catches the soft whispers from the others around her, likely in question on why she’s still latching on the same seat. Ell could feel her face heat up in embarrassment and she lowers her head with averted eyes, she didn’t want to get this kind of attention.

She trusted the rain could just muffle out their voices, but with her gloom- she felt herself worsen with its bleakness. She doesn’t want to bear in mind that she was on excitement’s edge hours earlier, it’s not like she knew what kind of ending she’ll find herself in.

Seconds pass and she starts to hate the name “Jonathan”, she’s never met the guy nor know any concept about him but she is well-aware that this was not because he wasn’t punctual (which she assumed around ten minutes after their call time). She definitely got stood up.

Ell can’t handle this anymore, especially being stared at by a couple of eyes as if she was a homeless person. It’s already hard enough on her to bring herself up to leave with brimful tears, she tries nonetheless. Once she does though, the entrance doors open and she sees someone speed towards her table.

“Sorry I’m late, babe,” He says quickly, his voice unfamiliar but charming. “Traffic’s crazy in this weather.” He remarks in complaint, dropping himself on the chair across her with a short hollow thud.

Ell is caught off guard with doleful eyes, she tries to bring herself into the comfort of composure as she stares at him. “U-Uh… J-Jonathan?” She manages to croak in question – fifteen minutes of being a mute really had a toll on her throat.

“W-Well, no. But probably someone better.” He promises with a sheepish trademark grin. He props his arms on the table casually, curving his back slightly to lean a bit closer. “Hey, I’m Edd. I know this _may_ seem a bit weird, but just go with it, yeah? The guy who stood you up is a dick.” He whispers in addition, sneaking a wink at her.

She feels herself light up at his gesture, her worries finally sinking down the drain. 

* * *

 

“So,” Edd says a bit loudly with a mouthful of Bolognese spaghetti, inching himself back to alert the other customers that he, the tardiest date they’ve ever seen, has arrived. “What do you do for a living?”

Ell can’t help but chuckle a bit at his goofiness, she’s already found so much personality by him being the shameless kind of guy. “Kind of still in debate, but I’m in college right now. I do work part-time at a daycare nearby though, I’ve always loved taking care of kids. And you?”

“Law. Law school. I study with my friends, Tom and Matt.” He answers promptly, a look of ambition on his eyes.

“Law, huh?” She quirks an eyebrow. “Save any lives lately?”

“Sadly, no. I can speak Latin, though, if that impresses you. _A fonte puro pura defluit aqua._ ” He flashes a big grin, obviously impressed at himself. Languages always came naturally to Edd, and being an intermediate Spanish and French speaker, Latin was quite easy for him to pick up.

“Woah, for a minute there, I thought you’d be saying that weird Lorem-Ipsum stuff they put in websites.”

Edd laughs once, poking his meal with a fork absentmindedly as he looks at her. “Latin is so dang hard though! I had to bear it as its own language to get its jist. So when desperation comes, I call for coffee.” He whines in jest with slumping shoulders.

“Haha, don’t we all?” Ell confides in agreement. She stops abruptly. “Oh wait, hold still.” She instructs earnestly, bringing a napkin near his mouth then lightly dabbing its fabric to his cheek.

Edd has himself in silence with tinges of red across his cheeks – finding the gesture rather affectionate than something friendly.

“S-Sorry, you had sauce on your cheek so I figured I should wipe it off for you.” She speaks timidly to make up for her unexplained action. “I mean, it was kind of cute. You were deep in conversation and you didn’t notice… It reminded me of the kids at the daycare.” She comments, touching her own cheek with gentle fingers.

He looks at her with so much fascination that it almost brings her to the conclusion that he _is_ a child. “Whoa Ell, you should start babying me! I don’t think I can ever leave my room without looking like I had the worst hangover ever!” He suggests openly, obviously kidding but it could probably be a topic he’d consider soon.

They both laugh.

* * *

 

It is 8:30, and the rain has subsided.

The pair leaves the seaside diner with grins they have infected each other with. They’ve tried to keep eye contact brief as they walk but through their experience earlier, it was hard not to give that longing gaze – it was as though this was never an accidental date.

_“Gah, fuck it.”_ She almost thinks aloud and stops dead on her tracks, bringing Edd to a halt as well through interlocked hands. “E-Edd?” She tries to start with confidence, the tone of her voice was a slur and it bothers her.

“Yeah?” Edd beams at her and she feels herself melt.

Ell paces himself in front of him, both of her hands were in a fond embrace with his – she forces herself to look at him with attempted courage. But once he responds to her with crinkled eyes and that inviting smile, she doesn’t want to be with anyone else.

“I-I, uh… w-well…” A shower of embarrassment makes her tongue thick with stutters and the heat on her cheeks taunts her. “I-I just wanted you to- to know that, you know- despite everything, I-I had a good time today.”

His goofy grin shifts into a comforting close-mouthed smile and he keeps his eyes on her. “Haha, yeah? So did I.” Edd looks confident with his answer. “You know, I don’t have too much experience with “dating” but I can definitely promise you that I’ll do a whole lot better than that Johnny guy.”

 Ell feels herself go aflutter. “W-Wait, Edd… What are you trying to say?” She hopes they were having similar thoughts of each other.

Edd looks tense suddenly as though realization was a critical blow. “Well, uh—“ He struggles with words and he purses his lips. “O-Okay uh, before I say anything I just want to let you know that I’m a sucker for destiny and—“ He breathes suddenly, swallowing his words in agitation but he presses himself to continue. “When I first saw you through the window, alone in that restaurant, I could almost sense your distress- like I feel a connection between us and I don’t need an explanation for that.”

“Ell, I want you—to be with me.”

Ell turns pink at his honest confession yet she keeps her grip on his hands. Moments passes and she laughs wholeheartedly at his speech, releasing her hands from its grasp to hold the sides of his face.

“Of course, ya goof.” And they share a passionate kiss.

Ell has an extreme urge to send a passive aggressive note to Jonathan to thank him, oddly.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, i am running dry from ideas again hahaah--
> 
> cliche as heck though !!!!!


End file.
